Princess Fluttershy's Diarys
by nathan.hunt13
Summary: Fluttershy's gandmare, Mother Nature is sick and it's up to Temporary Alicorn Fluttershy and Spike to fill-in for her. How will it end? read it to find out.
1. PFD: day 0 prologe

Day 0/prolouge

Date _?_

4:30am - Dear Diary, Spike gave me letter from Princess Celestia! Stating that she wants me, and me alone to meet her in the castle for a Top secret mission that only I can do. _I wonder why Princess Celestia wants me? What can I do that Celestia wants? It's got to be important, I know that for sure, but what?_

4:45am - Dear Diary, Rarity came up to me and asked "Where are you going?" I said nicely "I was going to talk to Celestia." She replied, "In that old thing? No, no, no, darling. I must help you to look your best for Celestia." I tried to convince Rarity, but once her mind is made up it's hard to get her out of it. Any way, I went with her. After a grueling 15 minutes later, I was ready to see Celestia, but before I left, Rarity said, "Now you look Fabulous, darling. Now go along see Celestia. Tell her I said hi."

5:15am - Dear Diary, finally, I'm at the castle. Now where in the castle did she say to meet? I know I'll ask a guard. "Uh excuse me?" The guard said, "Fluttershy! We have been expecting you. You're needed in Celestia room immediately!" "Show me the way." I said as we galloped through the hallway... left turn..., right turn..., left turn. To my surprise he stopped so soon that I skidded into her room without knocking. "What in my name was that sound?" she asked while in anther room. I cough a couple times, then dusted myself off when she surprised me, "AAAAhhhhh! Sorry I was scared," I said as I cover my eyes with my hooves while I bowed down. "Scared. No Fluttershy you scared me! Now stop cowering, or might not give you your mission." I immediately stood up "That's better, now about the mission, Mother Nature is sick, very sick unfortunately, I hate to say this, but I'm giving you temporary Alicorn powers until Mother Nature feels better and able to work her magic." _I jumped up and down with glee, mentally, then I stopped thought about it _and asked, "Why me? Are you sure nopony else can do this job?" "Because you're the only one that is like her and besides isn't she your grandmare?" Celestia said. _That's right, it has been 4 years since I seen her, I almost forgot my grandmother is Mother Nature._ "Before you turn me into an alicorn I have a question?" "What is it?" she said "Will it hurt?" "It might..." Those were the last words I heard before I was encircled by a yellow light. Let me tell you, my forehead felt like the worst ice cream headache I ever had. Then a dull pain settled in and I blacked out for several hours.

8:58pm - Dear Diary, I woke up in her bed. _I was in her bed! I almost fainted again. _"Fluttershy! Wake up Fluttershy!" Celestia screamed at me. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" I jumped out of the bed and on the floor_. "_I'm up! I'm up!" I screamed "Don't scare me again. I don't care who you are. Just don't scare me. Uh... if that's ok with you." I said back in my normal voice again. She giggled, "Why don't you look in a mirror." she said pointing with her hoof, so I did. I was in shock, in the middle of my forehead was a yellow horn although no rings that I can see, and then I bombarded her with questions, "How long will I stay as an Alicorn? What type of magic can I do? Why does my horn dose not have rings?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your hooves! Slow down Fluttershy! I know you're excited, but with all do respect, this is temporary as long as Mother Nature is sick you will stay as an temporary Alicorn. As for the magic I'm not sure I guess you'll have to figure out that by yourself. And finally why your horn dose not have rings is because it's a temporary horn, and it shows that you're a temporary Alicorn until a task is complete. Your task is to fill in for your grandmare until she's better. Now you know task, are you ready for the responsibility of your grandmare?" she said "I am ready for this task, Celestia." I said as I was about to walk out when she blocked me and said, "Before you leave, bring Spike with you, so you can contact me if you need to." "I ***Yawned* **will." As I walk out of the castle, through Ponyville, at the edge of town in my home. I walk upstairs and slept in my bed. _Where my trouble starts tomorrow._

This is Fluttershy saying goodnight, _Angel_.


	2. Chapter 2 Shocked

chapter 2; Day 1/Shocked

Day _?_

2:30am - Dear Diary, I open eyes to a blur and a beeping sound. It was my clock as I moved my head I heard a ***beeee-kcrrrrrrrrrk. Crashed***.That woke me up, still foggy from what happened, I walked to my mirror and silent scream escaped my mouth. While I was paralyzed, Angel came up to me slowly. _He's scared, but he's cautious. _"Angel, it's me Fluttershy." He twitched his nose and then tilted his head slightly. "Angel I have great news. I'm now a temporary Alicorn." He turned his head the other way in confusion. "It's still me the same loving and caring Fluttershy just with a horn. Now I wonder what type of magic I can do." It took a couple of tries but I got it. The first thing I picked up with my magic was Angel. He was enveloped in a yellow aurora and was off the ground for ten seconds before I lost it. I lost my grip on Angel. Luckily he didn't fall far, _but still, _I quickly came to his aid. "Are you ok Angel? I hope you're alright. I'm sorry I couldn't hold ***Crying*** on to you. I don't know what I did, but will you ever forgive me?" He nodded. "Thank you, Angel." As I walked out when Spike saw me. "Fluttershy! You're ah ah..." I quickly pulled Spike in my cottage while putting a hoof in is mouth. "**Mmufhh!**" "I'm sorry I had to do that Spike, but I'll let go if you promise to me to not yell. Ok?" Spike nodded and I let go Spike said, "How? Who? What? How, how is it possible?" I kindly said "Well it started when you gave me that letter...(a few minutes later) and that's when I grabbed you in my house." I explained to him. "So why did you not tell me your Grandmare was Mother Nature?" he said. "Well I was too shy to tell anypony, lucky you're nopony." he smirked at that, then said, "Well what now?" I said, "Now you'll help me with my task by sending and receiving letters from Celestia." "Great, now I write letters for you." "And what's wrong with that?" "Nothing, nothing's wrong." "Now! Off to Mother Nature's house." "So where is it?" Spike asked.

8:50pm - Dear Diary, Finally poof, we were there. "Wow Fluttershy, you're getting better with transportation spells." Spike comment sarcastically. "Thanks I guess. So, shall you knock on the door?" "I guess. ***Knock, knock, knock*** Hello, Ms. Nature are you here?" Spike asked "The door is open ***Cough* **Enter." Mother Nature said "Hey Grandmare, I haven't seen you for four years. How has it been?" I asked "Shyness, I haven't seen you ether. How has been? Now who's this?" "This is Spike. 'Hello.' and I go by Fluttershy now Grandmare. And I'm doing fine. You?" "I have been ***cough*** better. Doc says I be better in two weeks give or take. Now tell me more about you Spike?" "Well what should I say?" "The basics will be fine." "Well, I'm a dragon and the only one there, but I'm the kindest and generous dragon you'll ever meet. And, I was hatched and raised by Twilight Sparkle." "Isn't that sweet." pinching Spike's cheek. I laughed and said, "Well, what do you need help with?" "Nothing for now, but I suggest you sleep. The guest rooms is upstairs and to the right. Bathroom is on the left. Good night you two." "Good night Ms. Nature." Spike said. _Another day, another problem. _

This is Fluttershy saying goodnight, _Angel_.


End file.
